The Radio Had It Coming!
by TrekkieL
Summary: Summary: When a song comes on the radio that upsets John, Sherlock knows how to help him and sticks up for him. Mentions of war, Johnlock and lots of fluff. Angst/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort. Please read and review. NEW: I decided to continue and do a list of songs and reactions from our favourite pair! :D
1. This Is War - 30STM

Sherlock sat in his usual position on the sofa, completely oblivious to the radio playing in the background. He lay on his back, his hands pressed together under his chin as if he was praying with his eyes closed. He was in his mind palace again. John always knew by the way he pursed his lips in a straight line and had a look of complete peace on his face. He never looked like he was concentrating.

John was making tea for both him and Sherlock. He walked around the kitchen to the beat of the radio with the two cups of tea in his hands and gently placed one cup on the coffee table next to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I've made you tea." John knew it was risky to disturb Sherlock whilst he was in his mind palace, but he'd been there for the past hour and a half, and Sherlock hadn't eaten or drank anything for the past 2 days, which concerned John greatly.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock replied, still with his eyes closed. John rolled his eyes. Sherlock hardly ever seemed to acknowledge him when he did anything for the consultant detective, but who was he to interfere? John turned and sat in his armchair with his tea.

They spent the next half an hour like that. Sherlock laid still and silent in his mind palace, not touching the tea. John sat in his arm chair typing up his blog and listening to the radio. The guy on the radio announced the name of the previous song before the song changed.

**_A warning to the people,_**

**_the good and evil,_**

**_this is war._**

John tensed. He knew this song. He and his friends in the army had used to sing this before going out into battle. This was the song that reminded him who he was, what he did, who he fought for. This was the song that reminded him about who was lost, who was lied to, who was betrayed. This was the song that reminded John Watson he had been a part of it all.

**_To the soldier, the civilian,_**

**_the martyr, the victim, _**

**_this is war._**

John unknowing took a shuddered breath. Sherlock opened his eyes for the first time in 2 hours and turned to look at John.

'Pale skin, visible shaking in the hands, lack of concentration, wide eyes, tense muscles, sweaty palms, dilated pupils, staring ahead blankly, mouth clenched, watery eyes, rapid breathing' all these signs lead Sherlock to one conclusion. John feared something. The song on the radio? Yes, that had to be it. It was related to war, of course! Sherlock observed John carefully.

**_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_**

**_the moment to live and the moment to die,_**

Sherlock watched as John bowed his head, obviously hiding his tears. Sherlock felt something in his chest ache. It was something he'd never felt before, experienced before. It took him a split second to realise that he didn't like seeing John like this. He didn't want his blogger to be broken.

**_the moment to fight, the moment to fight,_**

**_to fight, to fight, to fight!_**

John clenched his fists, leading Sherlock to deduce the last two lines had made John angry- no. They had just upset him further. Sherlock sat up, never taking his eyes off the Doctor falling to pieces in the arm chair.

**_To the right, to the left,_**

**_we will fight to the death,_**

**_to the edge of the Earth,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_from the last to the first_**

John let out a chocked sob and buried his face in his hands. Sherlock didn't understand why John didn't simple stand and turn the radio off, but the human mind was complicated. Maybe John didn't want to? Maybe John _needed_ to hear this song?

**_To the right, to the left,_**

**_we will fight to the death,_**

**_to the edge of the Earth,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_it's a brave new world!_**

Sherlock decided he couldn't stand seeing his blogger falling apart any longer. He stood abruptly, but it didn't catch John's attention. Sherlock rushed to John's and knelt down in front of him, removing John's hands from his face and holding them in his own. John looked up at Sherlock and tried to give a weak smile. It failed miserably and Sherlock wiped the tears from John's face.

**_The warning to the prophet,_**

**_the liar, the honest,_**

**_this is war_**

Sherlock continued to stay with John as he continued to cry. He didn't beg Sherlock to turn the radio off. He just tightened his grip on Sherlock's hands.

"Do you want me to turn the radio off?" Sherlock asked in a soft tone. He never spoke to anyone like that, but John was an exception. John needed him and he needed John. John shook his head and closed his eyes tight, gripping Sherlock's hands equally as tight.

**_To the leader, the pariah,_**

**_the victor, the messiah,_**

**_this is war_**

"John," Sherlock started, "I need you to sing."

**_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_**

**_the moment to live and the moment to die, _**

John looked up at Sherlock, half in shock, half in confusion.

"Why?"

**_the moment to fight, the moment to fight,_**

**_to fight, to fight, to fight!_**

"Just do it, John."

**_To the right, to the left,_**

**_we will fight to the death,_**

**_to the edge of the Earth,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_from the last to the first_**

John sighed and began to sing along to the next lyrics, knowing it was no use trying to argue with Sherlock over the unusual suggestion.

**_To the right, to the left,_**

**_we will fight to the death,_**

**_to the edge of the Earth,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_it's a brave new world!_**

"Good, John. Just keep singing." Sherlock gave him a genuine smile. John looked at him.

"Can you sing with me? Please?" John pleaded. Sherlock rubbed the back of John's palm with his thumb.

"Of course, John."

**_I do believe in the light,_**

**_raise your hands into the sky,_**

**_the fight is done, the war is won,_**

**_lift your hands toward the sun,_**

**_toward the sun, toward the sun,_**

**_toward the sun, the war is won._**

"Why are we singing?" John asked.

"You'll see." Sherlock rubbed the tear tracks off with his thumb and positioned himself next to John on the arm chair, wrapping an arm around John's shoulders. John slumped against Sherlock with his head against Sherlock's chest.

**_To the right, to the left, _**

**_we will fight to the death,_**

**_to the edge of the Earth,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_from the last to the first_**

Sherlock smiled as he listened to John singing. He had such a beautiful voice, he realised. He felt John visibly relax as he pulled the smaller man closer.

**_To the right, to the left,_**

**_we will fight to the death,_**

**_to the edge of the Earth,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_it's a brave new world,_**

**_it's a brave new world!_**

John felt safe next to Sherlock. However, he didn't quite understand the singing.

**_The brave new world, _**

**_the war is won, _**

**_the war is won, _**

**_the brave new world._**

"Thank you Sherlock." John sighed as the song finished, pulling away from Sherlock to look him in the eyes. "But why did you want me to sing?"

"Because when a good person sings, it gives the song good meaning. You're a good person, John." John couldn't help but throw his arms around Sherlock's neck in a tight embrace. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and hugged him back.

"You're a good person too, Sherlock."

"John? Why didn't you simply turn the song off?" Sherlock asked, absentmindedly running a hand through John's hair. John sighed.

"Because I needed to hear it, Sherlock. It's stupid really."

"No, John. It's not. It's a brave and strong thing to do." Sherlock assured him. "Can you pass me my phone? I need to phone someone." John got Sherlock's phone from his coat pocket and handed it to him.

"I thought you preferred to text?"

"Unless it's important, which this is." Sherlock replied, holding the phone against his ear. "Hello. Is this the radio station that played the song about war? Yes, that's the one. Well you've upset my friend and I'd like to warn you that if you _ever_ play that song again, I will _personally _make sure you can't play another song for as long as you live if you survive it and don't even think about going to the police because I am of a higher authority and know people in the government who can shut down your station. Good day."

John stared open mouthed at the consultant detective as he hung up and threw the phone on the sofa. Sherlock gave him a look.

"What? The radio had it coming!"


	2. Lighthouse - Westlife

**Ok, so I decided to write, sort of like a series. I heard this song and I had a fluff moment ;)**

**Thank you to Ianto'sCoffeeMinion for recommending my fanfics. I would like to recommend her story: The Johnlock Text series: Part 1 – Milk and Mutilation. One of the best fics I have ever read. Check out her profile! (The web-address keeps disappearing) so just type in Ianto'sCoffeeMinion or look for her in my favourite authors! :D Enjoy!**

The day had started off normally. John sat in his chair with the morning newspaper and a cup of tea. Sherlock lay on the sofa, his hands under his chin as he wandered through the halls of his mind palace. John kept looking over at Sherlock, and Sherlock looked over at John when he knew he wasn't looking. This went on for 10 minutes or so, before a song came on the radio.

**_This kind of love  
Is more than a lifeline  
For a man as weak as me  
Who has no self believe_**

John pretended to read the newspaper as he realized these lyrics taunted him, like they wanted him to listen.

**_This kind of love  
Is more than amazing  
For a man who lost his way  
Who thought it was too late_**

John let out a small chuckle at how the lyrics were almost describing him. When he came back from Afghanistan, he _was_ a weakened man. His shoulder had been shot and he had been sent back to London, meaning he lost his place in the war due to his injury, and because he had a post-traumatic limp. He _had _had no self-belief when he had come back. His limp and PTSD got in the way and he had nowhere to go and he had no job, no plans, no way of living.

He had, in a way, _lost his way_. He had no-one to call a friend in London, no-one to help him, nowhere to live, no way to earn the money. He had thought it _was_ too late. Then his old friend had helped him, helped him find a flat share, helped him find Sherlock.

**_How did the sea?  
How did the sea?  
How did the sea?  
Get so rough  
I would've drowned, I would've drowned  
If you hadn't given me your love_**

The sea _had _gotten rough for John. He hadn't known what to do with his life when he had come back from Afghanistan. He had no idea where he was going to stay, where he was going to work, hell… he didn't know where he was going in life, until he walked through that park.

He _would _have drowned, he would have been homeless with nowhere to go, no way to help himself. If Sherlock hadn't come along, he wouldn't be here, in 221B. If Sherlock hadn't…. given him his love. John realized for the first time. He loved Sherlock.

**_You're the light in the dark  
You're the seat in the park  
You're the lighthouse  
You're the lighthouse  
That I need_**

Sherlock was John's light in the dark. When John was alone and in the dark, Sherlock lit the way. He made John feel special, made John feel like someone and made John feel useful. John felt like he actually meant something. After all, if there was no light, there would be just dark.

Sherlock was John's seat in the park. Sherlock was there when he needed him most, Sherlock always knew what to do, and even if everyone thought of him as a freak, John knew better. Sherlock was the most human person he had ever met, he just thought 'caring was not an advantage'.

John needed Sherlock.

**_You're the key to the door  
You're the port in the storm  
And I need to find a shore  
When I can't swim anymore  
You always guide me back to solid ground  
You're my lighthouse_**

Sherlock was John's key to the door. He had opened the doors to a new life. John wouldn't be the man he was today if Sherlock hadn't come along. He would be homeless, or at lease flat sharing with a complete moron. But Sherlock, Sherlock had changed him. John was a completely different person.

Sherlock was John's port in the storm. When the times got rough, Sherlock was there to calm him. When John couldn't cope anymore, Sherlock would be there to help him through it. When things got too much to handle, Sherlock would be there to guide him.

Sherlock was his lighthouse.

**_This kind of love  
Is more than a feeling  
For a man who rarely cried  
I get all choked up each time_**

Sherlock pretended he was deep within the halls of his mind palace as he listened to the song.

**_You say you love me  
You could've walked away  
Could've give my problems back  
Could've left  
You took the chance_**

Sherlock could have grinned at how the lyrics were almost describing him.

He had never felt much before, always ignoring his emotions. Caring is not an advantage… but when it came to John, he couldn't help but care. He _felt_ something for this man. It _was_ more than a feeling. It made his heart pound and his knees weak when he saw John. For a man who rarely cried, he _would_ choke up when he asked John something.

John say's he loved Sherlock, but surely he meant that in a platonic way. No-one loved Sherlock. John could have walked out. He could have walked away, left Sherlock like the others. John could have left Sherlock to his own problems. No-one asked John to help him, but he did anyway. John could have left, like everyone had. But he'd chosen to stay. He'd taken a chance with Sherlock.

**_How did the waves?  
How did the waves?  
How did the waves?  
Get so high  
I would've died, I would've died  
If you hadn't loved me just in time_**

The sea _had _gotten high at one point. 'Freak, Psychopath, Fake, Creep, Show-off.' Sherlock agreed they were just names, but there was only so much a person could take before it began to hurt. Some of the bullying had gotten violent too. That was the sea getting higher.

Then John came along and saved him from drowning, saved him from the insults. He stood up for Sherlock every time and he appreciated Sherlock, praised him even. No insults ever past the small man's lips, just gasps of amazement and words like 'Amazing, Brilliant, Fantastic, Excellent, astounding.' Sherlock felt something every time John said those things. He would smile as his heart rate would increase and he would end up not being able to tear his gaze away from John. He was almost sure it was love. That he loved John Watson.

**_You're the light in the dark  
You're the seat in the park  
You're the lighthouse  
You're the lighthouse  
That I need_**

John was Sherlock's light in the dark, always helping him to find something better among all the insults, all the boredom. John was the one thing he looked forward to everyday, apart for triple homicides.

John was Sherlock's seat in the park, always there for him when he needed it, helping his when he was weakened and looking after him. Such as, making sure he ate and slept properly, healing any injuries he got, standing up for him when the words got too much, comforting him if he ever felt down.

Sherlock needed John.

**_You're the key to the door  
You're the port in the storm  
When I need to find a shore  
Cos I can't swim anymore  
You always guide me back to solid ground  
You're my lighthouse_**

John was the key to the door. He had opened the doors and shown Sherlock things he had never seen or felt before. He had seen what it was like to be complimented, to be cared for, to be listened to. He had felt what it was like to be appreciated, what it felt like to have a friend, what it felt like to smile, to laugh and… love. He felt love.

John was the port in the storm.

"John. Come here."

**_Yeah, I owe it all to you  
Everything I have right now_**

John stood and approached Sherlock.

"What's wro-" John was cut off when Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist. John hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. "What's this about?" John laughed nervously.

Sherlock had John.

John had Sherlock.

**_I owe it all to you  
Everything I didn't have you found  
Every time take me back to you_**

"Nothing, just sway." Sherlock's bright blue eyes looked hopefully down at John. John wasn't complaining, Sherlock wanted him to slow-dance in the living room to this song, which was now his favorite song. John smiled as Sherlock bent his head so their foreheads were touching, their eyes closed.

**_You're the light in the dark  
You're the seat in the park  
You're the lighthouse  
You're the lighthouse  
That I need_**

John sighed as he and Sherlock swayed gently. Sherlock tightened his grip on John, almost as if he was clinging on to him, as if John would disappear if Sherlock let go. John removed his forehead from Sherlock's, but Sherlock took it the wrong way and looked at John with a look of uncertainty, wondering what he had done wrong.

John laughed at Sherlock's expression before resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock realized he _hadn't _done anything wrong and he kissed the top of John's head, running a hand through his hair as they swayed.

**_You're the key to the door  
You're the port in the storm  
And I need to find the shore  
Cos I can't swim anymore  
You always guide me back to solid ground  
You're my lighthouse_**

"John. You're my lighthouse."

"You're my lighthouse too, Sherlock."

**You must be thinking 'What radio ****_are _****they listening to?' It's TrekkieL's ImangionStation! Lol. I honestly have no idea, they just play songs. Thanks for reading ;)**


	3. Gangnam Style - Psy

**Yep, I went there! GANGNAM STYLE EVERYONE!**

**_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style_**

"Oh my god! I love this song! Come on Sherlock!" John cried as he literally threw his laptop aside and leapt from his arm chair. Sherlock's eyes flew open as he stared at John in complete shock.

**_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_**

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" Sherlock asked as John pulled him off the sofa.

**_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_**

"Come on Sherlock. You'll be telling me you don't know how to do the gangnam style in a moment!" John laughed. Sherlock continue to give John the confused expression. "Oh god... Sherlock? Do you know how to do the gangnam style?" John asked.

**_Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye_**

"What's the gangnam style?"

**_Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye_**

"SHERLOCK HOLMES! You should be ashamed." John laughed. Sherlock mumbled an apology, which confused John.

**_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey_**

"Sherlock, you don't need to be sorry. I was kidding! It's just a dance. Come on, I'll show you." John pulled Sherlock to his feet and showed him the position for the chorus.

**_A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_**

"One wrist on the other and stand with your legs like this." John showed him. Sherlock copied.

**__**

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Sherlock couldn't catch the moved quick enough and the dance confused him. what was this about? Why did John want to do this?

**_Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh _**

John laughed as he did the dance. Sherlock watched in awe.

**__**

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

"Come on, Sherlock. Next chorus coming up, dance with me."

**_Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye_**

"John? What's the point of this?" Sherlock asked.

"It's just a little fun. Will you do it? For me?"

**_A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka_**

"For you." Sherlock and John got into position.

**_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style_**

They both laughed as the danced. Mrs Hudson came up the stairs, demanding to know what her boys were doing to make so much noise. When she saw the two boys, looking at each other and doing the gangnam style to the radio, she smiled.

"Oh, Sherlock!" she laughed and watched her boys dance.

**_Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh _**

"I'm doing this for-" Sherlock was cut off by Mrs Hudson.

"Another experiment." Mrs Hudson finished.

**_Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying_**

"Acctually, I'm doing this for fun. And for John." Sherlock grinned.

**_Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh_**

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh 

"Finishing pose!" John chuckled.

**_Oppan Gangnam Style_**

John, Sherlock and Mrs Hudson all laughed simultaneously as the two boys did the last pose.

"Thank you, Sherlock."

"Anything for you, John." Sherlock smiled, pecking John's cheek before going to make the tea.


End file.
